Hook Line and Sinker
by mystic luna mage
Summary: UNDERGOING HEAVY REVISIONS! SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR DETAILS!
1. feelings of longing

Title: Hook line and sinker

Fandom: yu-gi-oh GX

Pairing: JadenXSyrus (main, may be others)

Rating: T (might become M}

Warnings: guy on guy relationships, sexual refrences and fantasies, and most likely eventual mentions of implied molestation/rape. Also possibly eventual lemon.

Inspired by: the artists comments on an adorable pic of Jaden I found (the comments made my mind implode}

Summary: set after episode 38, after Jaden returns from being held hostage by the Admiral he becomes slightly distant and prone to nightmares. What exactly happened to him when the Admiral held him hostage, and can Syrus find a way to get the old jaden back? ( the idea is better than this crappy summary makes it sound. Really}

Ch1: feelings and longing

(Syrus's POV}

I never wanted him to leave, really I didn't. I didn't mean to get so mad at him. Hell I wasn't even mad, I was embarrassed.

Hey, you would be too if your best friend told you that he'd traded your bed for a trading card, and that you'd have to sleep in his bed ( since I wouldn't fit in Chumly's} until he could get you a new one.

Especially if you had a crush on that friend, but were too much of a chicken to tell them.

That's right people, I, little Syrus scardy cat Truesdale like my best bud and room mate Jaden Yuki.

No… I LOVE him. Everything about him. His quirky attitude, his seemingly limitless confidence, how he always has a smile on, I love that smile. He's everything anyone could want, he an amazing duelist, good looks, dazzling smile, he's supportive, he has a hot body. I blush just thinking about him.

But now he's gone, and it hurts because… I could have made him stay.

But no, I just stood there as that boat took him out to that submarine, he stared back at me as I stood there watching him go, brown hair blowing gently in the sea breeze, and those beautiful brown eyes staring back at me, with… pain in them, pain I'D caused by refusing to come.

If I had known that was the last time the last time I would see him….

Sure that nutty admiral guy wasn't a shadow rider, but he still took Jaden away. When the others came back without Jaden, I was afraid, afraid that Jaden had lost a shadow game and got his soul stolen, but what they told me scared me even more.

Jaden, had left on his own free will, for fortune and a job, and id never see him again.

When I heard this, I couldn't help it, I cried, I ran away to that cliff jaden liked to sit on and cried my eyes out.

Eventually after I was sure everyone was gone, I went back to the pier and stared at the ocean, which is where I am now.

I keep staring out at the ocean, now painted red by a sunset, hoping… no BEGGING for a boat or that damned submarine to come over the horizon, with him on it, smiling like he always did, I want the ocean to bring him back to me.

But as the evening wears on and the sky darkens I give up and walk back to the Slifer Red dorm in utter defeat. I enter my dorm room to find Chumly already asleep, and a huge gap where my bed was supposed to be. I sigh and take the only other option, sleeping in Jaden's bed. I try to smile thinking it might ease my loneliness to sleep in my secret loves bed, even if he isn't there with Me.

I change into my pajama's, turn out the lights and climb into Jadens bed, the covers are mangled and messy as usual, and one of Jaden's spare blazers is smushed against the footboard. I smile sadly, thinking of him again. I lie down and pull the covers over myself. But then I find it hard to relax because of an odd scent that hits me hard in the nose.

Jaden's scent.

It was all over the pillow and the sheets, it smelt of several spices, but also had a hint if sweetness to it, on the pillow it was mixed with smell of the cheap shampoo they have us use in the showers, but the rest of it, in the sheets and mattress and most likely the blazer at the end of the bed, was a pure blend of what seemed to be, cinnamon, ginger, and something sugurary sweet.

I instantly loved the smell, it was spicy yet sweet, potent yet soothing, and in my opinion, it fit Jaden perfectly, it relaxed me and saddened me at the same time, because I didn't know if I would see him ever again. Tears slipped from my eyes as I pulled the covers around me, allowing Jaden's scent to engulf me as I fell into a restless sleep

--

(Jadens POV}

I watch the ocean pass by through a porthole on this submarine. I still don't belive it was just hours ago I was at Deul Acadamy, with everyone, with all my friends. And now ive practically been kidnapped by some nut that talks with phrases that sound like a completely different language. I may not have the best grades, but I know full well when someone's lying to me.

I mean sure the guy seems nice enough, hell you should see this room he's letting me stay in, its probly bigger and fancier than Chazz's room at his house! But I don't like it here. The admiral and some of the sailors were looking at me funny awhile ago, thus why ive locked the door. I feel trapped, surrounded, sure, anyone else would consider this place a huge improvement over the roach infested, paperthin walled Slifer dorm. And it is kinda nice…

But… its not home.

It can't be home. Not when what you've become used to calling "home" is a small, 1 room dorm that you share with 2 other people. I think I'm even missing the roaches right now. In fact im kinda missing everything about DA right now. I miss Chazz's insults and wisecracks, I miss Bastion's smarty pants talk that I don't understand half the time. I'm even starting to miss Crowler's more boring than dirt lectures.

But… most of all… I miss HIM

I miss the little boy with eyes like pure silver moons and hair that seems like someone ripped out a piece of the sky and placed it on his pretty little head. I miss the boy who stole my heart from the second I saw him. The boy who I swear on my soul is one of gods angels misplaced here on earth. I miss Syrus.

And the main reason, as youve probly already guessed by now is because… I'm in love with him. Ok there I said it, what do you want me to do, shout it from the rooftops? … cause I would be totally fine with that…

…… Anyway….

But yeah ive been head over heels for him ever since I met him at the entrance exams, I fell for his endearing cuteness and utter adorability on sight. I mean really how could anyone not look at him and think he was the cutest person on the planet? I mean I even once heard CHAZZ admit he was cute. (when he said that I had an odd urge to beat the crap out of him, because I want Syrus to be MINE and mine alone. My Syrus. Mine. No touchie.)

The point is, Syrus has become a necessary part of my life, I need him like I need air, food and water. Thus, why I need to get back to him as soon as possible. And I will, I'll get back to him if I have to freaking swim back.

I would do it now if I wasn't so flipping wiped. I feel like I just ran a marathon at 3 in the morning.

I lay down on the, for lack of a better word, huge bed ive been sitting on, im so tired I don't even bother taking off my shoes or getting under the covers. I stare out the window and surrender myself to dreams of duel academy, my home, my friends… and my Syrus.

But before I'm completely gone I wisper, " I'll come back soon, wait for me Sy."

AN: and theres chap 1, chap 2 will be longer I swear but I was kinda in a rush


	2. pains of seperation

Title: Hook line and sinker

Fandom: yu-gi-oh GX

Pairings: Anikishipping (Jaden x Syrus {main) Idolshipping {Zane x Atticus} Bastion x Chazz ( is there a special name for this one?

Rating: T (might become M}

Warnings: guy on guy relationships, sexual refrences and fantasies, and most likely eventual mentions of implied molestation/rape. Also possibly eventual lemon.

Summary: set after episode 38, after Jaden returns from being held hostage by the Admiral he becomes slightly distant and prone to nightmares. What exactly happened to him when the Admiral held him hostage, and can Syrus find a way to get the old jaden back? ( the idea is better than this crappy summary makes it sound. Really}

Me: Hello everyone and welcome to another fun filled chapter of Hook Line and Sinker

Jaden: FUN FILLED? Do you have any idea what you put me and Sy through in this chapter?

Me: well yeah I did write it didn't I?

Syrus: why do you have to be so mean to us? -starts tearing up

Me: -glomps Sy- DON'T CRY SY-SY im sorry but it's for the sake of the plot, and after this will come a bunch of slightly angst-y fluff. I promise!

Syrus:-sniffles- promise?

Me: you bet sy-sy, now could you please do the disclaimer?

Syrus: ok **the authoress does not own YGO GX in any way shape or form, if she did, then 4Kids wouldn't have even considered dubbing it if you get my drift**

Me: thank you Sy-sy enjoy the chapter everyone.

Chapter warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAGOR DOSES OF ANGST, AND SELF INJURY. NOT TO MENTION IMPLIED RAPE. DON'T LIKE? THE BACK BUTTON IS THERE FOR A REASON!

Chapter 2: the pains of seperation 

{Syrus POV}

3 days…. Its been 3 whole days since hes been gone. My friends keep saying time will heal the hurt and I should just except that and move on, just accept the fact that Jaden's gone, and he isn't coming back.

If you ask me, they've all lost thier minds. How can I juast FORGET about him? I LOVE him damnit! Im not just going to pretend he never existed, and I wont give up hope. I know he'll come back, I know it. Every day after I finish my homework, I go to sit by that lighthouse on the peir (now I know why Zane likes that place so much, it's a good place to think) and sit and wait, wait for any sign of Jaden returning. that's where I am now actually.

So far nothing, and its getting late again, I'll have to head back to the red dorm soon, and so I just get up and walk back slowly. I sigh and my eyes start to tear up, I have full faith that Jaden will come back, but having to spend time without him is draining the life out of me. I guess I didn't notice how I've become so used to having him with me until he was gone. And ever since hes been gone, I havent been able to smile, im barley able to eat, I'm starting to feel like…. Like ….

…. Im dying without him. I need him, he's a necessary part of my life now, I don't know how much longer I can survive without him by my side.

I open the door to my dorm room to find it completely empty, Chumly must be down in the cafeteria. I sigh and decide I might as well just go to sleep.

I began stripping off my clothes to change, I unbuttoned my Slifer red blazer and let it fall to the floor. Then, I pulled my yellow turtleneck over my head and it joined my blazer on the ground. And then, I stopped… when I spotted a knife on the counter of the mini kitchen in our room.

My body seemed to act on its own, abandoning the previous task. I moved over and picked up the knife, a sharp and deadly tool of destruction. It glittered in the last rays of the sun coming through the window as I moved to sit in the center of the small room, leaning my back against Jaden's bed

Even though I still have full hope that Jaden will return, my body is already shutting down, its weak from lack of sleep and food, and it wants to end its suffering. Now. Even though my mind is screaming for me to stop, I uncontrollably raise the sharp knife to my wrist and…..

Well the next few minutes are a blur. Theres, pain, blood running down my arms and falling into the carpet like rain seeping into the ground. I feel myself getting weaker and weaker, could this be the end? I fall over on the floor, my arm still bleeding.

Theres a knock on the door, someones asking if im here, but im too weak to answer it.

The last thing I hear before all goes black is a female shriek and someone's indistinguishable voice calling my name. the last thing I saqw were the 5 letters carved into my forearm

J-A-D-E-N

--

(Jaden's POV}

I'm sitting in the room the admiral gave to me again, I refuse to call it "my room" my room is my dorm back on Acadamy island.

Im really getting sick of this place, I wanna go home damn it! I miss everything on academy island a little more each day.

And every day, when I wake up, I die a little on the inside, because I sleep in instead of being woken up 5 minutes before classes by Syrus' voice. His beautiful, adorable, angelic voice, coming from those sweet, no doubt soft, oh so kissable lips….

Ahem…. Moving on.

Oh the hell with it, I WANT MY SYRUS DAMN IT! I WANNA GO HOME AND SEE ALL MY FRIENDS! I WANT TO GET YELLED AT BY CROWLER AND INSULTED BY CHAZZ! I WANT OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE OF A SUBMARINE AND BACK TO DRY LAND!

….. Rant over, glad I go that out of my system…. I still miss Syrus though…

Everyone would probly think im nuts right now if they could see me, and …. They would be half right. Because im losing my mind in this place, like when a castaway on an island drinks to much saltwater and their brains start shutting down, and then they start talking to inanimate objects and crud like that. Im not that crazy though, but im getting there.

Im really getting creeped out now, I stay in this room most of the time cause im practically terrified of the admiral and the sailors, im not so stupid, I can see the way they look at me, pedophiles.

Maybe I already am insane

I need to see Syrus again, I need Syrus, he's the only thing that can make me sane again.

Wait, is someone at the door….

Oh god, help. Please.

(Syrus POV}

Im concius again, but it doesn't feel like im still on the floor, am I dead? No, there are paniced voices all around me, someone must have taken me to the infermery.

I slowly pry my eyes open to the bllinging lights above me

" Look he's awake!" said a voice that I recognized as Alexis. Soon I was at least mostly back to reality, and I ccould see Alexis, Chazz, Bastion and Chumly all standing over me. I also register a few other things. 1: im definetly in the imfermery. 2: my left arm is now tightly bandaged with an IV tube feeding blood into it. 3: I am SOOO about to get a lecture

" Thank god, you sure gave us a scare there Syrus." said Bastion, as he breathed a sigh of relif.

" Yeah Sy, why'd you go and do that, it was MAGORLY anti-liscous." said chumly, he had genuine worry seeping into his coice, betraying his atempt to keep up his laid back nature.

"Huh wha?" I say, not 100% awake yet.

" Bastion and I came over to your dorm to try and cheer you up and found you lying on the floor covered in your own blood, we barly managed to get you to the infermery in time!" Alexis, half yelled, trying to sound stern, but the relif in her voice gave her worry away.

" Yeah slacker, we all know your depressed because the other Slifer Slacker diched us all but that's no reason to go and try to kill yourself!" wait, was CHAZZ worried? Ok, now I really must be delusional.

I slowly attempt to sit up, and get about half way before pain shoots through my arm and I wince, falling back against the pillow, my friends rush to help move me into a more comfortable postion, when im in a semi sitting position in the bed, I finally find the clarity to speak.

" Im sorry for worrying you guys." I say looking down in shame.

" Damn right you should be sorry, what were you thinking Sy, we all know you miss Jaden, but that's not any excuse to go and do… THIS!" Alexis ranted and gestured to my bandaged arm.

I look down and Blush, but try to hide it, " what makes you think this has anything to do with me missing Jaden?"

" Uh, duh, because you cut his name into your arm!" Chazz sneered. That unnatural bit of worry is still there, and its starting to scare me.

" Syrus, why on earth would you do this to yourself" Bastion asks gently.

I sigh, I guess I should just tell them.

"Because…" I start, all of them leaning in twards my increasingly blushing face, " Because… I … I, I lo-"

"SYRUS!"

Oh hey look Zane's here…. I am SO DEAD! I squeek slightly audibly, I hope Zane didn't hear that.

"Is he awake, is he ok?" Zane panted, apparently not seeing me, then again it is hard to see past someone Chumly's size.

" He's just fine, a little lightheaded, but that's nothing to worry about," said Alexis as she gently moved Chumly to the side, allowing Zane to see me. She then proceeded to not-so-gently pull everyone out of the room to give me and Zane some "quality time" she's always trying to push us closer. It rarely ever worked, but I gotta admire her for the effort.

"Syrus?" Zanes voice pulls me out of my thoughts, hes by the bed now, sitting down on the covers and looking at me uncharacteristically worried, " Syrus? Are your ok Sy?"

"Y-yeah, im fine," I say, even though I like it when he acts carig, hes still intimidates me without trying.

Zane sighs, " Syrus, why did you do it, why did you cut yourself?"

Oh god, I look away and blush. I cant tell him, admitting your gay to your friends is one thing, admitting your gay to the brother you've lived in the shadow of your whole life is quite another. Come on Sy THINK!

" umm, I really don't know why, something just came over me and the rest is a blur." see that's not a total lie, something weird did come over me, my body seemed to act on its own, but I knew what had caused it. I did it because without Jaden, my mind and body and very being are shutting down, if he doesn't come back, something like this might happen again only next time, with no one to save me.

" You did this because you miss Jaden right." not a question but a statement, Zane's voice cut through my thoughts, I flinched, I froze and I turned away, but yet… I nodded.

" its because you love him correct?" at that I whirled around tward him.

"How did you kn-" I clamped my hand over my mouth my secret was out, but how did he know? Is my brother psycic or something?

Zane half laughed, " lets just say I know how someone acts when their separated from the one they love." His eyes drifted over to the other bed n the infermery, to Atticus' bed. And for once in his life, he eyes watered. And the now obvious slaps me in the face with a vengence.

"You mean you…" I trail off, unable to say anything more. And Zane… Zane BLUSHED (que the apocolypse). Ok this officially qualify's as "weirdest day of my life" I never thought my brother would like Atticus in "that way".

" yeah, im in love with Atticus, have been for as long as I can remember. When he vanished I thought id fall apart, I waited and waited and searched until I could barly move but I didn't see him, and then after so long, he came back, he may not be awake, but hes here and that's what matters to me. He came back, that's all that matters, and Jaden will come back to you too" Zane says.

" you really think so?" I ask, still doubtful.

" I'm sure of it, just be patient Syrus, Jaden will back before you know it. Just have faith." with that Zane ruffles my hair, " Get some rest Little Brother, you don't want Jaden to come back and blame himself for landing you in the hospital do you?"

" No." I say, then I smile and lay down, " I want him to come home and find everything just the way he left it."

" Then get better Sy, and make sure to smile when Jaden comes back." Zane says as he leaves the room. And as he does, I close my eyes and go back to sleep my hope renewed .

--

Me: I feel like killing myself after writing such an angst filled chapter

Jaden: but if you kill yourself we'll never know how it ends

Me: good point Jay-jay, doesn't change the self loathing though. Ok everyone, give me feedback or you'll make syrus cry!


	3. Beloved Reunions

Me: hey hey hey everyone time for chapter 3 of Hook Line and Sinker

Jaden: oh great….

Me: don't worry Jay-jay you'll like this chapter, it's where you and Sy-sy get reunited!

Jaden: seriously?

Me: yes!

Syrus: YAY!

Me: hehe, your doing the disclaimer Jay-Jay

Jaden: ok. **Let's just put it this way, if the authoress owned the actual show, Alexis would not be my love interest.**

Me: ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter3: beloved reunions

{Jadens POV}

Alarm going off, people running all around me, yet no one noticing me. Perfect, escape time. Incase you cant figure out I'm currently in the process of finally breaking out of this place and somehow getting back to duel academy. I sort of set off the alarm but I'm harder to find than these losers think. Now to escape, if I stay here 1 more day I'm gonna go insane. These people have put me through hell and back.

Last night a bunch of them came into the room I was staying in and they… they…. Oh god, I don't want to think about it. They did horrible things to me, things I may never be able to forget, no matter how much I want to.

But now all that's important is getting home, back where I belong, with my friends, and my love, my Syrus.

I'm coming Sy it wont be long now. Just wait a little longer.

-3 day's later (syrus Pov)-

I sigh here I am at the lighthouse again, I just got out of the infirmary yesterday and of course I'm right back to my old routine: get up, go to classes, do homework sit on pier waiting for him, waiting for….

"Jaden…" I whisper out forlornly, 'please come back' I add mentally 'I need you please come home, where you belong.'

"Syrus," Alexis says coming up behind me.

"What's that? I think I hear a boat that's coming this way," I say with false hope and I stop tearing up, " I guess Jay's made better friends friends, found himself a new crew." I was losing hope, especially as Alexis began another speech about Jaden never coming back, but then I heard it, the distant, low rumble of a boat engine, "hey you guys hear that?" could it be?

"SYRUS!!!!!" an oh so sweetly familiar voice calls my name, could it really be? IT IS IT IS!

"JADEN!?!" I scream, happy. He's BACK HE'S BACK!

{Jaden's POV)

After 3 days on the open sea, Duel Academy was finally in sight, and I thought I couldn't be happier, until, that is, I saw Syrus, my sweet, perfect, bluenette angel. He was sitting on the pier, was he waiting for me? I called out to him and he called back, he was smiling, he's happy to see me!

"I ESCAPED SY, HE TRAPPED ME BUT I CAME BACK FOR YOU!" I scream, and every word of it is true, though I missed everything about DA I simply couldn't survive without Syrus.

All of a sudden the boat engine sputters and dies, oh crud it's on fire, where's the freaking extinguisher in this thing? I vaguely hear a cry from Syrus, saying he'll save me and then a splash, I turn around from extinguishing the engine fire to see Syrus swimming towards me, he's apologizing as if it's his fault I got trapped, but its not, he had every right to be mad at me. I lighten the mood with a joke, he smiles, crying his classic tears of joy, and I just wanna jump in their and glomp him.

"By the way Sy, when did you learn how to swim?" I asked, then 5 seconds later decided I shouldn't have, because Syrus remembered he couldn't swim and started thrashing around. Naturally I went in after him and pulled him close to me, swimming for both of us. After a reluctant promise to get him a new bed, though that still means he has to sleep in my bed for a few days. Which I will enjoy to the fullest.

It's a bit hard to swim us both back to shore and hold him at the same time. But I don't care, I just got him back, no way am I letting him go now, I need him more than he'll ever know, especially after what I've been through. No I can't think about that, I'm home now, I'm where I belong, with my friends. And with my Syrus.

-That evening-

{Syrus's POV}

I walk back into the dorm after my shower, I had to take one or the slat water would dry out my hair. Jaden should be back soon from asking Dorthy for a job so he can buy me a new bed. I'm really just happy he's back. I just hope I can find a way to tell him how I feel.

Chumly is already asleep, of course, so I dress in my pajama's, turn out the lights and sit down in one of the chairs to wait for Jaden. I don't wanna go to sleep without him. I need him near me when I fall asleep to ensure myself that he really is here, with me.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Jaden stepped through the door and smiled that smile that id missed so much.

" Hey there Sy, Dorthy agreed to give me a job helping her at the card shop, so ill be able to get you a new bed, just like I promised." he says smiling then he comes over and gives me a hug, " I missed you Sy." I blush furiously but gently hug him back, gently and then he pulls away.

"I'm gonna get changed ok, then we can get some Z's!" he says happily before he starts to undress, I quickly turn away blushing, despite the fact that I REALLY want to look. I turn around a few minutes later when Jadens puts a hand on my shoulder, he's in his PJ's now and I never ceases to amaze me that no matter what he wears, he always looks so hot and sexy and……..

Moving on.

"Hey earth to Syrus its time for bed, and remember until I get you a new one we have to share a bed." Jadens voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I see him sitting on his bed, and beckoning me to join him, I blushed but walked over.

"J-Jaden, are you sure we'll both fit?" I ask as I sit down next to him, still slightly nervous about sharing a bed with my secret love.

Then out of no where Jaden hugs me tightly and we both fall onto the bed beside each other. I blush furiously but can't help but love the feeling of his arms around me. I blush and look up at him.

"J-Jay?"

"See Syrus? You fit perfectly."

And then just like the first night I slept in Jaden's bed, the scent that is unmistakably him hits me hard. The smells of cinnamon, ginger, and nutmeg all mixed with the sweet scent of what I know identify as brown sugar sooth me and send me to dreamland with a single thought

'_This is where I belong, right here in his arms'_

{Jadens POV}

I look down at the sleeping angel in my arms, he looks beautiful when he's asleep, and I tuck Syrus' head under my chin and breathe in the sweet, flowery scent that Syrus has to him. I sigh deeply and pull the covers over us, nuzzling his hair 1 more time before I join him in dreams. Now I'm where I belong.

At last I am home.


	4. IMPORTANT! READ!

**ATTENTION READERS!**

I have not abandoned this story, however, when I look back on the chapters ive rwritten, I realize that compared to the way I write now, this is pretty bad. I want to continue it, but I'm going to revise the chapters heavily, and change a lot of the plot points, and just all in all make it better. Although be warned, when its done it may seem like a completely different story.

To all my readers and reviewers: **MUCH LOVE! I HOPE YOU COME TO SEE THE STORY WHEN ITS SHINEY, POLISHED AND BORN ANEW!**


End file.
